


Are We All Wrong?

by TimmyJaybird



Series: If Neverland had a Key, It'd be Your Smile [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Lots of self doubt, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, super brief mention of past JayDick, very Colin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There'd doubt, in his head, his belly- when he's alone. So much doubt that sometimes, Colin can't see anything beyond it. And if he's honest, he's afraid to- because if he finds something he likes, finds something he <i>wants</i>, he's bound to lose it... isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We All Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write the move in fic. It just took me forever to actually sit down and do it.
> 
> Underage warnings because _technically_ Damian and Colin are still 17, even if it's only briefly mentioned.

Colin shifted the box in his arms into the back of the car, wiping his hands on his jeans as he stood back. Behind him, he heard Dick ask, “is that all of them?” and took a moment to glance over the few boxes that littered the back of his car.

Yeah, yeah that looked like just about everything he’d had of his meager life here. Not much- but then again, he’d never needed much.

“Yeah,” he said, closing the car door and turning. Dick was smiling at him, hands in the pockets of his jeans, a folder stuffed haphazardly with papers tucked up under one arm. All the loose ends he’d had to tie up, in taking Colin from St. Aden’s. The loose ends because Colin hadn’t quite hit eighteen yet- but neither wanted to wait.

Dick nodded, shifting a little- for a brief moment, looking sort of awkward. “Do you want to go say goodbye or anything?” Colin shrugged a shoulder, glanced past Dick at the church, at the building behind it- at the grounds that had been his on-again, off-again home for so long. The center of a lot of things- a lot of heartache, mental breaks- but sweet moments of perfection, as well. If he was honest.

“No,” he decided, smiling ever so slightly. “No, I said them already.” He’d said the verbal goodbyes that morning, to the sisters who had known him over the long years here, to the kids staying behind. And the emotional goodbye, to letting go of this phase of life, in the hopes that the next might be _better_ -

Well, that was a goodbye he couldn’t say yet, couldn’t force from his gut to his throat. It lingered, tight in his ribs, would stay nestled there until it was really time.

Dick nodded, pulling his hands from his pockets, shifting the file into them and walking towards the car. Colin remained against the door for a moment, let his head tip up so he could look at Dick. He wanted to kiss him, so badly, in that moment. Wanted Dick’s hands on the car door, boxing him in, the warm glide of his mouth, the sweet soft of warmth that came with his affections.

But this wasn’t the place. This wasn’t the time. Colin knew- knew the reasons, in his gut. And unlike Damian, he understood the risks Dick took, by being with them now. Even if he disagreed, even if he felt it didn’t matter- _what was a few months?_ \- he knew not to push, at certain times.

Carefully, he slid off the door, walking around the car. Heard Dick opening the door, dropping the folder on the seat, the door closing. He let himself into the passenger side, was working his seat belt when Dick climbed in himself. Colin watched as Dick hesitated, simply sat there for a moment, before glancing over at Colin- offering out his hand. Colin reached over, took it, and Dick rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.

“You ready for this?”

Colin nodded. He was ready for anything, at this point.

*

The drive to Bludhaven was quiet, muted sounds from the radio being the only true noise. It took very few trips to get all of Colin’s things into Dick’s apartment. The boxes were left stacked in Dick’s room, while Dick moved towards the kitchen. Colin stayed in limbo, in the living room- standing next to the couch. Unsure where to place himself, what spots could be _his_.

He’d spent time in Dick’s apartment, yes. He’d spent _nights_ here- but never alone. In fact, he spent very little time with Dick alone. With Damian, yes- and with both of them, whenever they could. But this was still new-

Not that anything _wasn’t_ new. Just over a month in, the whole relationship was still fresh water, unknown territory- but Colin would be lying if he dared to say the exploration hadn’t been the best adventure of his life, thus far.

Still, without Damian’s reassurance, his tie between he and Dick, Colin could admit, silently, to himself, that he felt a stranger. Awash, unsure where to put himself, what to say, how to act- could he even breathe?

He only hoped he was doing the right thing. That this wasn’t anything bad decisions in the string of them that had been his life, for so long. Hoped this was finally the right door he was choosing.

He felt buzzing in his pocket, and fumbled, reached in and pulled his phone out. He smiled, slightly, when he saw Damian’s name on the screen- and could only wonder if Damian had wormed his way so far inside his skull, ins his mind, that he _knew_ how Colin was feeling, in that moment. He unlocked his phone, lifting it with a quiet, “hey.”

“Hello beloved. Are you in Bludhaven?” Colin swallowed, felt his knees almost going weak. Still wasn’t used to Damian’s affection, the sweet sensation in his belly over being called _beloved_. Wasn’t used to the tone of his voice, the fact that sometimes he swore he could _hear_ him smiling.

“Yeah,” he said, finally settling down, sitting on the arm of the couch. “We just got everything inside. How’s everything?”

“-tt- Boring. I would rather be with you.” Colin blushed a little, trailing his fingers over his thighs, feeling the worn denim of his jeans. “But that is nothing new.”

Colin was sure he’d _never_ get over Damian being openly affectionate, and if he was honest- _clingy_. So unlike him, and Colin loved it, couldn’t get enough of it.

“I wish you were,” Colin admitted, “I wish you could be here tonight.” Try as they had to make it work, Damian was pulled into spending most days at the company with his father and Tim- _learning_. Bruce insisted. And his nights were split, patrol and sleep- it was making it more difficult, for the three of them- especially when they were not housed under the same roof. And now, Colin and Dick being a city away-

Colin wouldn’t let himself dwell on it.

“Tomorrow still?”

“Yes. As soon as I am able.” Colin smiled, just as Dick walked back out, holding a water bottle. He smiled at Colin.

“Is that our babybat?” Colin nodded.

“Dami, I think Dick wants to talk to you.” He passed the phone over, and Dick took it, holding it near his ear and turning. Colin distinctly heard, _hey little prince_ , as Dick walked back towards the kitchen, the rest of the conversation fading. Colin exhaled, glancing down at his hands, rubbing along his thighs, letting Damian’s voice echo inside his head.

He had Damian saved in there, on loop. All the sweet things he’d said, over the past month- all the little nothings, the affectionate names, the simple way his tongue curled around Colin’s _name_ \- it was forever etched in the chamber of his head, the sweetest lullaby he could set on repeat. Everything locked away, should this fade, not last.

Colin was ready for it to not, and he hated that. Hated that he was preparing for the worst, to lose his best friend, the boy he’d fallen so in love with- to lose the man he obviously _crushed_ on so hard, that he wanted to love, thought he _could love_. Hated that he was always ready for things to find the worst possible end.

But he had a track record, he knew. Bad things happened, and good things seldom lasted in his life. The fact that he’d clung to Damian all these years as a friend was nothing short of a miracle.

Dick came back, a minute later, passed Colin his phone. The teen tucked it away.

“Damian sends his love,” Dick offered, and Colin smiled. “And that he wishes he was here.”

“I know, he told me too.” Dick nodded, glanced away for a moment, as if he was unsure, too, what to do. How to act. _What to say_.

“Do you wanna unpack a little? We don’t have to, I’m absolutely cool with boxes sitting around for a while.” Colin pushed off the arm of the couch, careful to not encroach too far into Dick’s space.

If Damian were here, Colin would have had the courage to press up against Dick, to take the kiss he had so badly wanted earlier.

Instead, he left an awkward step between them, shrugging. “It wouldn’t hurt,” he said, “and it won’t take long. I don’t have a lot of stuff.” Dick nodded, and Colin followed him towards the bedroom.

“I emptied a closet for you,” Dick offered, sliding open one of his closets. His bedroom boasted two- smaller, but perfect, all things considered. “And if you want part of the dresser, I can move things around.”

“This is more than enough space,” Colin pointed out, glancing in the closet. “I can just keep things in boxes anyway.” The moment the statement left his mouth, Colin regretted it. Made it seem like he wanted to be ready to pick up and go. Like he was showing how unsure he was.

“We can get you storage bins,” Dick said with a chuckle, reaching over to ruffle his hair. Colin wanted to turn into that hand, to nuzzle into it, kiss his palm, his wrist. To pull Dick over and wrap up in him, because he needed something to hold him, to ground him. To chase away the doubt.

Doubt felt like his best friend, an old memory that never faded. Colin was sick of it, sick with it, didn’t know how to handle it some days.

But before he could find the courage- if he even had it- Dick was pulling away, reaching into his pocket as his own phone was ringing. He pulled it out, glancing at it.

“I have to take this,” he said, “I’ll be back, okay?” Colin nodded, and Dick stepped away, answering with a rather happy _hey Jaybird_ as he headed out of the bedroom. Colin took one more glance into the closet, before he settled on the floor, amongst his boxes. He cracked one open, slowly pulling his clothes out, sorting them- piled shirts to one side, pants to the other. Neither pile would get very large, he knew.

Strangely, for the first time, he felt bothered by it. Even when he’d spent time with Damian at the Manor, it had never mattered that he didn’t have much, that Damian’s room alone felt like a damn _house_ to him- but there was something about attempting to place himself in a space that felt like it was well above his level- like he didn’t _deserve_ to be here.

Doubt again, his old friend. He wondered if it was too late to throw off the damn wedding band he felt like he wore, for the emotion.

He cracked open another box, left his socks and underwear in it, simply shoving that box into the closet. One box was filled with odds and ends- not clothing, a few books and such, and he simply stuffed that in there as well. He pulled another to him, worked the tape off it, was met by the faded color of his trench coat.

Colin paused for a moment, simply looking at the old fabric. He reached in, tugged the sleeve out. It felt impossibly large, in his hands, in that moment. Like it could swallow him up, let him drown in the blood stains and old memories, the bruises that never lasted, the bones he’d broken and had to hide because they would heal _too quickly_ for a doctor to know. He rubbed it between his fingers, swallowed thickly because it felt strange, in that moment.

Strange, because he didn’t know when he’d wear it next.

They’d had to talk about that, the three of them. Colin didn’t _know_ Bludhaven, and he knew, he even agreed, it wasn’t smart for him to just go out as he pleased, trying to do as he had done in Gotham. Abuse didn’t belong here-

Well, Damian had said _not yet_. Damian had said not yet, because everything was still so quiet, so secretive. Because they had only just casually mentioned that he was moving in with Dick to the family- and had dodged all questions. It seemed most of them thought Dick was simply doing it because Colin was Damian’s _friend_. He’d been around so long that Tim had joked he should have just moved into the Manor instead.

Colin closed the box, shoving it aside as Dick walked back into the room. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, smiling softly at Colin- albeit, a little unsure. “Doing okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. This is way more space than I need.” He looked up, and Dick only shrugged a shoulder.

“Maybe right now. Eventually, you’ll need more.” Colin opened his mouth to argue- but knew it was useless.

Because, as long as he’d known Damian, his friend had been giving him things. Trying to take care of him- and he didn’t doubt that Dick wouldn’t be any different. He just wished he could give _back_ , could do it himself. That he didn’t feel like dead weight.

“So, I don’t know if you’re hungry or not,” Dick started, “but I was thinking we could get a pizza? I’m really not a great cook.” He reached back, rubbed the back of his neck. “Trust me, you’ll find out if you didn’t know already.” Colin laughed softly, and Dick seemed to relax, over the sound. He pushed himself up off the floor.

“Fine with me. And you know, I can...do that.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, I’m not great but-“

“How about we save that adventure for another night?” Dick held out his hand, and Colin dared to reach out, take it, let Dick pull him closer and turn them, to head back out of the bedroom. “Because as fun as that might be, I think a dull night is probably what we need.”

Colin couldn’t agree more.

“And since it’s just you and I, we can pile this pizza with _whatever the hell we want_.” Colin snorted, as Dick added, “No weird vegetables, hell we could put every meat option on it! I swear someone needs to remind Damian a pizza is _not_ a salad.”

Colin had to reach up, cover his mouth as he laughed so hard his ribs hurt. He wasn’t sure he’d heard a truer statement so far that day.

Dick grinned, tossed his arm over Colin’s shoulders, pulling him in against his chest. Colin was still trying to control his laughter, and he fell into the half embrace, turning into Dick’s warmth in a moment of reflex- forgetting fear, the unknown. “You know,” Dick offered, as he continued to walk them towards the kitchen, “I love your laugh.”

That had Colin choking on it, cheeks flushing. “Really?” He still had his hand over his mouth, and the word was mumbled, but Dick’s smile softened.

“Yeah. I think you could laugh all day and I wouldn’t get sick of it.”

Colin’s stomach tightened, fluttered, and suddenly he had swallowed a thousand butterflies, was trying to contain them, keep them from nesting in the hallows of his ribs. He leaned closer into Dick, as his lover- he could use that term, _right?_ \- squeezed him again.

For a moment, the doubt was silent.

*

By the time it was dark, Colin was folded up on the couch. He’d moved to sit on the opposite end of Dick, at first- but had been tugged down, right against Dick’s chest, between his legs. One of Dick’s arms had gone around his waist, and Colin hadn’t fought it- hadn’t _wanted_ to. They left the lights off, drowned in the colors cast off the television as the clicked through the channels.

“Shitty romantic comedy, or shitty scifi?”

“Scifi,” Colin said, leaning his head back- feeling almost like he had confidence, as the top of his head ghosted against Dick’s chin as he tried to look up. Dick chuckled.

“Someday someone is going to watch a damn romantic comedy with me.” Colin laughed, reaching for his phone as it lit up, sitting on his thigh. Damian had been texting the both of them, via Colin, on and off as he was getting ready for patrol.

_We’re watching a movie_ Colin sent him, in response to Damian asking how they were spending their night. It took a few minutes, before he got back-

_Is that a euphemism I’m unaware of?_ Colin nearly choked, and Dick quirked up an eyebrow, squeezing his waist.

“What’d he do?”

“Oh, nothing.” _No, a real movie. Mind out of the gutter gorgeous._ Colin set his phone back down, glancing back at the television. He could admit, it was calming, being like this- Dick’s arm around him, settled in like they _fit_ together. It kept everything in his mind quiet, content for the moment. Kept the doubt away, the fear, made him forget he didn’t have the courage to even tangle his fingers in with Dick’s, to splay his hand over his, on his belly.

But it was okay. He was content- and content was more than Colin could have hoped for.

His phone lit up, a few minutes later, and he flipped it, casually opening Damian’s latest text. It simply read, _gorgeous?_ , and below, attached to the message, was something that Colin was _sure_ was a breach of security.

A selfie- Damian taking a selfie was alone enough to make Colin wonder if he had tripped into the Twilight Zone- in full Robin gear. Damian had his typical pout on those pretty lips- but there was the _slightest_ curve, a hidden smile. Colin thought it looked like he was sitting on the counter by the main cave computer, but he wasn’t sure- getting only bits and pieces.

It didn’t matter. He still felt his fingers shake, his heart rate spiking. His general reaction to _Damian_ simply existing, simply being that strange sort of damaged perfect that Colin wanted, needed so badly. Craved, in the hallows of his bones, like he’s carved out all the marrow, left the spaces for Damian to take up, live inside him forever.

He inhaled, before he lifted his phone higher. “This is probably against family rules, right?” Dick glanced down, before he took the phone, grinning.

“Wicked little bat,” he whispered, passing it back to Colin. “He’s too damn pretty.”

“I _know_.” Colin saved the attachment- figured he shouldn’t, knew it wasn’t safe- but god, he didn’t care. _You’re proving my point. Also, Dick thinks you’re a “wicked little bat”._

He sent the picture to Dick without having to be asked.

The last text came almost ten minutes later, a quick series of them. _Please tell Grayson to save that statement for when I’m there in person. _And then, _I have to leave, father is impatient. I will let you know when I’ve returned, beloveds_.__

__Colin smiled, offering his phone up to Dick to glance at, who smirked._ _

__“Oh, I can save that for him,” he whispered, and Colin shivered- knew Dick felt it by the way his hips pushed slightly up, against Colin- out of reflex. Colin nearly let his head fall back, nearly pushed back against Dick- but in that last moment came back to himself, fought down the reflex and inside simply turned back towards the television, his phone left abandoned between his legs now._ _

__*_ _

__A chain of movies later, and Colin was crawling into bed, alongside Dick. _Just Dick_. It felt strange, surreal. The only time he’d slept in this apartment, Damian had been there, again that constant reassurance, like his courage-_ _

__The voice in his head that echoed sounded exactly like the other teen- _you’re being a coward_._ _

__Colin turned onto his side, rested his cheek on his pillow as Dick finished up whatever he was doing on his phone- Colin knew only so much that he was working on something with Jason, which according to Damian was a rather _intriguing_ thing to witness. There had been almost a hint of jealousy in his voice, when he’d spoken, under laced with the amusement._ _

__Colin knew there was a history between the first two robins- he assumed it was stemming from that. And in a strange way, he almost liked that maybe Damian wasn’t as sure of this as he tried to come off. That maybe Colin wasn’t the only one having doubts, scared that this wouldn’t work-_ _

__“You okay over there?”_ _

__Colin jerked his eyes up, and Dick was laying on his back now, staring up at the ceiling. He’d shed his tshirt, left in just his sweatpants, and the blanket was still tugged down around his waist._ _

__“Uh, yeah,” Colin whispered, inhaling slowly. “Just...”_ _

__“It feels weird, doesn’t it?”_ _

__Colin exhaled, relieved he hadn’t had to say it. “Yeah. Without Damian...” Dick turned his head, and Colin gave a half shrug. “I don’t know. It does.”_ _

__Dick hesitated a moment, before he offered Colin a smile. “Do you wanna come over here?” Colin glanced at his chest, sucked on his lip for a moment. The questions must’ve shown in his eyes, because Dick’s smile softened. “If you want to, I’d really like it.”_ _

__He gave a nod, and they shifted, Dick lifting his arm his arm so Colin could slide in, rest his head on his chest. He let his hand splay, just above Dick’s abs, as Dick’s hand rubbed small circles into the center of his spine._ _

__“It won’t always feel weird,” Dick offered, “it just takes time.”_ _

__“If you say so.” Dick lifted his head, glancing down at Colin, who didn’t look up. Who kept his eyes locked on the opposite wall of the room- tried to keep his fingers from shaking. He wanted to bury himself in this, in Dick’s heat, in the fact that, if he could get his pulse to stop hammering against the walls of his skull, he’d hear his heartbeat, could be lulled by it._ _

__“Hey.” Colin finally glanced up, lifting his head slightly. In the dark, it was hard to see the blue of Dick’s eyes, but he knew them- knew them because he’d committed those to memory already. Another little thing he didn’t want to lose, if this all fell to ruins. “Colin, talk to me...”_ _

__Colin pushed himself up fully, stared down at Dick. Couldn’t see the blue, no- but he could see the concern. The concern that looked so real, felt so sincere- and that voice inside him, the one that gnaw at his belly and brain, it wanted to deny that reality, to tell him this was just a front- and he tried _so hard_ to shut it out._ _

__“I just,” he paused, inhaled, “is this going to work?” Dick pushed himself up, ever so slightly on the pillows. “That’s stupid to ask, I know you don’t know. But... _is it_? Is it worth-“_ _

__“It’s always worth trying,” Dick offered, reaching up, brushing some of Colin’s hair back. “Unless you don’t want to...”_ _

__“No, _no_. I want it to work. Hell, I want this so badly...so it can’t work. That’s the rule- if I want it bad enough, it simply can’t happen.” Colin shook his head, chuckled in a way that was so bitter it seemed a mockery of the sweet laughter Dick had loved so much earlier. “That’s how it always goes.”_ _

__The chuckle was still there, burning in Colin’s throat, as Dick reached up, wrapped his arms around him and tugged him back down. Colin slipped, fell- gave and didn’t fight as he was pressed back to Dick’s chest. Dick held him, leaning down, speaking into his hair as Colin closed his eyes, eyelashes tickling Dick’s skin._ _

__“Not anymore.” A firmer squeeze. “It’s going to work. _It’s going to work because you want it to_. This is different- it’s all different- Colin I swear, I fucking-“ Dick’s voice broke off, a sharp snap into silence that had Colin’s eyes fluttering open. “-I fucking swear, okay?”_ _

__Colin sucked on his lips. Dick’s voice was raw, sounded like he hurt- hurt for all the years Colin had suffered, even if he knew so little, sometimes didn’t even know the shadows of everything Colin had survived. Hurt because it didn’t matter that he didn’t know- just that he _cared_ , cared that Colin hadn’t been given a second chance as early as he had._ _

__Colin’s breath rushed out of him, and he lifted up, moved before he could think- didn’t want to think, didn’t want to let himself listen to the doubt, ever give it a chance to sink it’s sharp fingertips into him- moved until he was hovering over Dick-_ _

__And then kissing him. Mouth pressing harder, and Dick clutching at his back, holding him in, keeping him from escaping, from slipping to the shadows. Colin made a small sound, somewhere in the back of his throat, and when Dick spoke, he barley stopped kissing him- spoke into Colin’s mouth, wrote the words on his lips._ _

__“Damian loves you.” Colin shivered, because he wanted that statement to be true- knew it, when he didn’t let himself think too hard. “I’m going to love you.” Another kiss, and one of Dick’s hands let go of his shoulders, reached up to sink into his hair. “I love you _now_.” A drag of teeth along his lips, and Colin was gasping. “You’re _safe_.”_ _

__Colin kissed him._ _

__“Forever.”_ _

__Colin shook, and suddenly he wasn’t _kissing_ , he was hovering and Dick was pressing his mouth to the corner of Colin’s, down to his jaw._ _

__Empty promises, part of him wanted to whisper. Empty because no one could promise that, not with any level of certainty. A waiting heartbreak, another let down- a crack in the road that would force him to once again stumble through the dark until he found another._ _

__He’d had enough. Colin just _wanted_ , wanted this- wanted Dick and wanted Damian and wanted their love. Wanted it badly enough that maybe he could throw himself in blindly, could shut it all down, shut it out, _shut it up_ -_ _

__“I’m sorry,” he whispered, as Dick kissed his cheek now, along a dusting of freckles. “I’m sorry Dick, I just-“_ _

__“It’s okay. He pulled his hand from his hair, brushed his knuckles along Colin’s cheeks. “I understand. Don’t worry- we’re all going to have doubts. We all already _do_. It’s just going to take time.” Colin nodded, and Dick kissed him again, slowly this time- in a way that had Colin forgetting words, for a moment. In that perfect sort of practiced way that had to come with simply _being_ Dick Grayson._ _

__Colin gasped, when Dick’s tongue traced his lower lip, before Dick pulled back, looking a little shocked._ _

__“Sorry,” he whispered, “I...got lost in it a bit.” He offered a sheepish smile. “You’re easy to kiss.”_ _

__If that didn’t have Colin’s heart fluttering, he wasn’t sure what ever would._ _

__“Really?” Dick nodded._ _

__“Yeah. But, look...we don’t have to,” he paused, and god, _was he nervous_? Was that what Colin was seeing, in the dark, in those eyes that were pretty even without color? “You can just come back down here and we can get some sleep.”_ _

__Colin thought about it, and knew it might have been the smart move, maybe-_ _

__But he was closing the gap, kissing Dick again. Kissing Dick with Damian’s voice inside his head, telling him it was okay, calling him _beloved_ and breathing life into him, silencing the doubt and the insecurities._ _

__Dick kissed back without hesitation, wrapped his arms tightly around Colin and held him close. His tongue was sliding into Colin’s mouth after only a moment, pressing along the redhead’s until Colin trembled once, whined, his hand falling back to Dick’s body, flat against his abs, sliding over the contours of muscle. Dick moaned, as it slid lower, as Colin’s finger tips, brushed the waistband of his sweatpants, barely inching beneath._ _

__“You don’t have to,” Dick whispered, into Colin’s mouth, “I can just kiss you all night.”_ _

__Colin hesitated, before he let his mouth curve into a smile. “ _I want to_ ,” he whispered, and there wasn’t a voice of doubt, wasn’t a hint of hesitation._ _

__Once he started, it was easy fr Colin to keep going- if he understood anything, it was _sex_. Relationships might have been a mystery, but the physical aspect was something he knew, had learned young enough that it should have- _was_ \- a sin._ _

__His hand slid entirely into Dick’s sweatpants, and Dick tipped his head back as Colin’s palm ran over his cock. He was half hard, and _god_ he wasn’t wearing underwear. Colin shivered, rubbed along him, felt Dick’s cock twitching, responding, as he leaned down, mouthed at Dick’s neck._ _

__It’s how he would survive the night, he was realizing, as Dick pushed his hips up- as Colin’s own cock ached beneath his clothing. He’d survive it the only way he knew how, clinging to what he’d learned, what he'd been taught over the years in dark corners where hands shouldn’t roam, in rooms with locks that didn’t work, with the threat of exposure hanging over the tips of his eyelashes-_ _

__He’d bury the fear for another day. For the light._ _

__Because at night, he knew how to _survive_._ _

__Dick moaned, as Colin finally took him in hand, stroked up along his shaft, squeezing at the head of his cock. Awkwardly, the teen reached down with his other hand, precariously keeping himself from toppling onto Dick’s chest as he tugged at his sweatpants, trying to get the waistband lower. Dick laughed around a moan, reached down and did it himself- lifting his hips and rolling them softly as his cock was freed, in a way that was enticing, in a way that Colin _knew_._ _

__He moaned, low and sweet, stroking Dick slowly, watching him tip his head back, arch gently off the bed. Watched his mouth fall open. Watched him, for a moment, seem to leave himself._ _

__Before he was sitting up, reaching for Colin, grabbing him by the back of his neck. He kissed him, hard with teeth and tongue and a power that had Colin melting, had him wanting Dick to press him into the bed, to open him wide and fill him with nothing but his voice, his body, his utter _being_ -_ _

__So there was no room for anything else that night._ _

__Dick’s other hand was sliding into Colin’s clothing, past his sweatpants and underwear, grasping him and stroking. Colin pushed towards him, gasping into Dick’s mouth, before Dick was moving them- shoving Colin over and down, so he fell onto his back. Colin gasped, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, before there was a wet heat, around the head of his cock, and he groaned. He reached down, sank both hands into Dick’s hair as he sucked, as he eased half way down his shaft, his hands braced on either side of Colin’s hips._ _

__“ _Fuck_ , Dick.” He tried not to push up, but when Dick hummed with approval he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t keep from raising his hips, driving over Dick’s tongue. Dick didn’t even seem to notice- swallowed around him and took him completely in, until his nose was pressed to the ginger curls at the juncture of Colin’s thighs. Colin gasped loudly, quivering, felt his cock twitching against Dick’s tongue, and _god he didn’t want to come yet_._ _

__Dick pulled off him, left his cock wet, stared up with dark eyes and shining lips. “What do you want?” he whispered, and Colin simply stared._ _

__Didn’t know how to tell Dick he wanted to have him hollow him out, fill in the empty space with himself._ _

__“I’ll give you anything,” Dick whispered, breathy, and Colin _swore_ he saw his lip quiver. Colin swallowed thickly, licked his lips-_ _

__“Fuck me,” he whispered, “Fuck me until I’m just you.”_ _

__Dick stared at him for a moment, before he was crawling up him- kissing him again. Colin pressed back, sucked on Dick’s lip- didn’t want him to move, to leave as he pulled away, moving to the other side of the bed, fumbling around in his nightstand. When he came back, he dropped the bottle he’d grabbed and shoved Colin’s shirt up, leaning down to kiss at the center of his collar bone._ _

__“You don’t have to go slow,” Colin whispered, “I can take it.”_ _

__Dick glanced up at him. “I want to,” he whispered, kissing slightly lower, working down the center of his chest. He veered off, dragged his lips over one nipple, listened to Colin’s shaky breath as he laved his tongue over it, before moving in gentle circles, feeling it harden. He sucked it between his lips for a moment, before moving to the other- repeating the same torture that had Colin arching his back this time, quivering. Dick smiled. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered, moving to kiss the hallow of his ribs, brushing his nose against a patch of freckles. “Fuck Colin, how-“_ _

__Dick broke off, swallowed, dared to glance up, to find Colin’s green eyes, wide and staring and _waiting_._ _

__“How’d I get so lucky?”_ _

__Colin trembled again, a broken sort of gasp escaping him, and Dick kissed lower, down his belly, avoiding his cock to tease skin that had Colin whimpering, overly sensitive in places that so few knew- and Dick smiled against him. He gripped at Colin’s clothing, tugging it down his legs- took a moment to help him strip of it, to watch Colin peel his bunched up tshirt over his head and toss it away, before leaning back down, kissing his lower belly one more time before moving to mouth at the underside of his cock. Opened mouthed, lazy kisses left Colin gasping, arching- as Dick fumbled for the bottle of lube, managed to get it open._ _

__Colin barely noticed. He felt beside himself with desire, wanted Dick inside him and yet wanted to simply come so badly that very _moment_. Didn’t notice until he felt Dick’s slick fingers pressing along his hole, massaging gently. Colin spread his thighs wider- a reflex, a learned reaction- and one slid inside him as Dick’s tongue trailed up his entire length. Colin moaned, head tipped back, eyes falling shut- riding the subtle joy of Dick slowly opening him, that single finger moving in and out of his body with ease, as he continued to tease his cock with soft touches of his mouth._ _

__When the second finger eased in, Dick managed to suck the head of Colin’s cock back into his mouth. He whined, and swore he felt Dick smiling around him, as those fingers curled-_ _

__And his body jolted, pushing up off the bed. He slid over Dick’s tongue, and Dick fucked into his body fasted, adding a third finger when Colin started trembling, until Colin was tossing his head, pleading with broken words, simply _Dick_ and _please_ and _need you_. _ _

__Dick smiled, pulled off his cock to kiss his hip. When he pulled from his body, pulled completely from Colin, the redhead pushed himself up, watched him squirming out of his sweatpants, shucking them off the bed, before getting to his knees. He dared to _stare_ \- because Dick Grayson was gorgeous, and he was _naked_ , and he was five seconds from fucking Colin-_ _

__And this was a dream, it _had to be_._ _

__It was how he felt, when he was with Damian. That rush of heat, the coiling tension in his belly- a need so strong he could barely breathe. Had never felt this way with anyone else, ever. Had never wanted, like he did with these two-_ _

__And he realized he _did_ want Dick, as badly as he craved Damian._ _

__“You’re sure?” Dick asked, pouring lube over his cock. Colin nodded, torn between wanting to have his mouth around it- but wanting more to have Dick inside him, filling him. Dick smiled, charming and seductive and too goddamn _perfect_ , before he shifted between Colin’s thighs, raising them gently. Colin let himself fall back, felt the head of Dick’s cock pressing against his hole, pressing until it was easing into him- heard Dick’s groan, over his own sigh. “Colin, _Colin_ , baby-“_ _

__“D-ick-“_ _

__“ _You’re so tight_.” Dick finished his thrust, pausing simply to breathe, to look down at Colin, find his gaze and hold it. “Tell me you’re-“_ _

__“Okay?” Colin laughed, the sound nearly broken, “ _better_.” Dick smiled, leaning over him, and Colin pushed himself up, met him for a kiss, tangled a hand in Dick’s dark hair. Dick shifted, drove the breathe out of Colin, as he eased him back down, until Dick was resting on him gently, still unmoving._ _

__“Wanna kiss you,” he whispered, between kisses, “the whole time.” Colin shivered, wrapped his arms up around Dick’s neck. Dick moved his hips, slowly, a half thrust that had Colin’s nerves humming, had him aching to be driven open- but there was a sweetness here, a tenderness he needed, if he was honest-_ _

__Needed more than anything else._ _

__Dick’s arms rested in the pillows, framing Colin’s head as they kissed, as the wet sounds of their mouths filled the room- impossible loud and so perfect they were both shaking. Dick’s thrust stayed slow, until he finally pulled off Colin’s mouth, moved to nuzzle into his neck, felt his blunt nails digging into his back, over scars._ _

__“Dick,” he whined, “hell, _please_ -“_ _

__“Let me,” he breathed, inhaling Colin’s scent, skin and soap and _warmth_ , “go slow with you, pretty boy.” Colin shuddered. “You deserve it.”_ _

__Colin licked his lips- didn’t argue, couldn’t argue, as his legs wrapped up around Dick, as they moved slowly in a way that had his core burning, his cock trapped between them, rubbing along Dick’s abs as he moved. Dick was kissing his neck, nipping at his earlobe, and as Colin managed to get past hearing nothing but his own breathy pants, and the sound of his own pulse, speaking-_ _

__“So pretty,” Dick was whispering, “so _perfect_.” Another thrust, a bit harder, the kind that had Colin’s breath rushing out. “Colin, _Colin_ -“ Dick choked, pressed his forehead into the pillows, gasping as Colin felt him shake- knew he was close, from the way he was gasping._ _

__“ _My Colin_.”_ _

__Colin shuddered, a broken sob escaping him- felt like his insides were cracking open, like he did every time Damian stared at him with eyes that brimmed with adoration. Felt like he did when Damian was soft with him-_ _

__This wasn’t sex, this wasn’t what Colin knew. This was _love_ , and it was terrifying, and it was _happening_._ _

__“Dick,” he breathed, wanted to say his name, over and over again. He turned his head, and Dick kissed him, kissed his mouth and his cheeks and the corners of his eyes- and god, when had they become wet? And when he came back to his mouth, his lips were salty, but Colin licked it away, accepted the kiss as he rocked his hips up, the two moving in a slow rhythm taht was driving them up, up to a high that was startling-_ _

__When Colin reached it, he dug his nails into Dick’s back, held on as he came, as Dick kissed him through it, swallowed every sound he offered, until he was pressing his forehead to Colin’s, groaning out his own orgasm, hips stuttering forward and then stilling. His breaths were hot on Colin’s wet mouth, Colin’s ghosting up over his own- and neither moved, neither dared to untangle, simply looked, _stared_ at each other-_ _

__Until Colin leaned up, kissed Dick softly. And in that moment, that brief space of time where the night stopped, the light didn’t exist- and it was a new world for Colin- he believed in Dick’s forever. Believed it with everything he was-_ _

__Because he had to. He had a taste, and he’d never get out alive. Never be able to move on, knowing he had once _had this_ , only to think he would wake up for the rest of his life without it._ _

__*_ _

__Colin didn’t sleep, once they untangled. He lay on his belly as Dick peppered kisses along his shoulders, the curve of his spine. As Dick rested next to him, an arm draped over his waist. He didn’t dare move until Dick’s breathing was even, calm- and even then he waited, didn’t want to disturb him._ _

__When he finally dared, Colin slipped out from under Dick’s arm, carefully standing. He found his underwear and tshirt, slipped into them- ignored his sweatpants, and walked out of the bedroom, out towards the living room. He padded towards the window, pulling back the curtain to glance down at Bludhaven below- his new city. His new _home_._ _

__But with Damian still in Gotham, he couldn’t bare to stop thinking of Gotham as home. Could he have two?_ _

__He reached out, touched his fingertips to the window. Wondered what was out there, in the streets below. Wondered what Dick saw, most nights. He knew he split his time, between this city and Gotham- wondered if that was what he’d be doing, with his heart._ _

__He turned away, let the curtain fall shut, crossing the living room, stopping at the only room in Dick’s apartment he’d never been within. The door was locked, a keypad and scanner situated next to it. He knew what was inside it, sure. He’d simply never _seen_ it._ _

__Nightwing. The second Batman. Everything Dick Grayson was, when he _wasn’t_ Dick Grayson. His own tiny sliver of a cave- is a room that Colin was sure wasn’t bigger than a small bedroom could be considered a version of the cave. But it was better than nothing- even though Colin knew, from spending enough time with the family, that Dick was guilty of simply leaving his suit on the floor of his apartment, tossing weapons on the kitchen table for a day or two._ _

__Somehow, that made him smile._ _

__He wanted to press his hand to the door, but didn’t dare reach out. Instead he let his fingers flex, at his sides, swallowed down his breaths and wondered, if maybe there was a place in that world for him-_ _

__He didn't want to stop. He wanted to _help_._ _

__He heard the bed creak, heard the sound of Dick pulling himself from it, hunting for his sweatpants. Heard the sounds of him padding in his bare feet across the floors, and finally glanced over, as he closed the space between them._ _

__“You okay?” Colin nodded._ _

__“Couldn’t sleep.” Dick gave him a tiny smile that said he understood, as he slipped his arms around his waist, pressed against his back and kissed his hair._ _

__“You wanna go in there?” Colin tipped his head back, looking up at him._ _

__“Figured that wasn’t allowed.”_ _

__Dick snorted. “Baby, you spend time in the cave. If Bruce lets you in there, you can go in my closet. Besides,” Dick paused, inhaled, “I was going to ask you to let me set you up in the scanner, so you could get in whenever you needed to.”_ _

__“Needed to?” Dick untangled from him, flipping the top panel of the key pad up and entering a code. It flashed, and he entered another._ _

__“Yeah. You know, when you get used to this place, get into the swing of things.” Dick glanced over at him, before he leaned down, let the scanner scan his eye. A moment later and the door was unlocking, and Dick was pushing it open. He stepped inside, flipped on a light, and Colin slid inside as well, as the door slipped shut._ _

__He had been right about the size. It was small, walls covered in racks of various equipment, pieces of Dick’s suit. One wall was dedicated to a large monitor hung up on the wall, a desk below with two smaller, all the screens idling._ _

__“Direct line into the cave’s network,” Dick offered, “hence the security. Otherwise honestly I’d just use a closet.” He shrugged a shoulder, and that had Colin laughing._ _

__“You’re terrible.”_ _

__“So I’ve been told.” He tugged at Colin’s wrist, pulling him towards the desk. Dick leaned back against it, let Colin fall against him, box him in. “But I mean it. If you’re going to live here, I want you to have access to _everything_. I know you, Colin. I’ve watched you grow up over the years, with Damian. You’re _like_ him, like me- like us.” Dick found his hands, squeezed them. “You’re a part of this family. And trust me- the family always needs its members.”_ _

__Colin opened his mouth, closed it again. The words died in his chest, never even made it to his throat- all he managed was a quiet _thank you_ , as Dick leaned in, kissed his forehead._ _

__“It’ll take a little time,” Dick whispered, “I know. Everything does. But we’ll work it out- like we’re working everything out.” Colin smiled at that, leaned up and stole a kiss, before Dick leaned back completely. Dick chuckled. “But how about for now we get back in bed? If you can’t sleep I’d rather snuggle than sit up and talk about this on my night off.”_ _

__That had Colin laughing, letting Dick slide from between he and the desk. It wasn’t a suggestion he was going to argue._ _

__*_ _

__The following afternoon had Colin much more relaxed, existing in Dick’s kitchen as Dick took inventory- and admitted he was very good at _forgetting_ to go shopping. Colin was leaning against the kitchen table when he heard a key in the apartment door lock, before it was giving, opening-_ _

__He was out of the kitchen before Dick could even react. Found Damian shutting the door, hanging the helmet to his bike up on a hook next to Dick’s coat. Damian grinned when he saw him, snagged him by his wrist and pulled him in, turning them so he could pin Colin against the door and press a far-less-than-chaste kiss against his mouth._ _

__Colin surged into it, made a little sound as Damian’s hands pinned both his wrists to the door- it was possessive and _perfect_ , had Colin pushing his hips out without thinking-_ _

__With Damian, he was all reactions and no thoughts, never giving doubt a chance. But after the previous night, he was beginning to think doubt may not even get much of a chance around Dick, either._ _

__“I missed you,” Damian whispered, into his mouth, pinching his lower lip between his teeth. Colin moaned, a subtle sort of obscene, before Dick’s chuckling behind them had Damian leaned back, both glancing over his shoulder._ _

__“Don’t let me interrupt,” he said, holding his hands up. Damian rolled his eyes, releasing Colin and walking over to him, leaning up on his toes and grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling Dick down into an equally hungry and possessive kiss._ _

__That was Damian. Possessive and needing and _hungry_ , the perfect drive to the three._ _

__“I missed you too, Grayson,” he admitted, and Dick’s smile softened._ _

__“We both missed you, babybat.” Damian pulled back, as Colin walked over, took his hand and laced their fingers together. “And you’re just in time to help us figure out how to properly stock my kitchen.”_ _

__“Oh _joy_ ,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes, letting Colin tug him into the kitchen. He tugged his backpack off, leaving it on the table. “Perhaps you should simply ask Alfred to come over, Grayson. In a single day he could have this entire mess sorted out.”_ _

__“Don’t tempt me,” Dick offered, “Are you hungry?”_ _

__“Perhaps.” Damian hoisted himself up onto the table, sitting there as he surveyed the open cupboards. “Please tell me you both have eaten something aside of _cereal_.”_ _

__“We have,” Colin offered, glancing nervously at Dick- neither adding that it was left over pizza from the night prior._ _

__Honestly, they’d gotten distracted, Dick working Colin into the security of his room, so he had clearance. Colin moving his tiny little box in there. Dick showing him his way around the computer- they’d only just recently come back out into the world._ _

__Damian hummed, as if he didn’t quite believe them. “If you say so.” He leaned over against Colin idly. “You are not cooking though, Grayson. The only thing worse than your attempts at cooking are Drake’s.”_ _

__“Gee, thanks darling,” he said, scowling at Damian playfully. The teen lifted his chin, smiling, before he pulled his phone from his pocket._ _

__“So, what sounds good?”_ _

__*_ _

__Colin stared, watched as Damian melted against Dick’s chest, mouth heavy and hot as Dick’s tongue slid into it. As Dick’s hands roamed down his back, over faded scars, to reach down, grab at his ass. Damian was blissfully naked- had been the _first_ one naked, and Colin thought he might see a trend in that. They all were, now- having finally made it back to the bedroom-_ _

__And now Colin couldn’t stop _staring_ as Damian seemed like he might crawl up Dick’s body, clutching at his shoulders as Dick parted his ass, pulled away from the kiss to lean down, bite at his shoulder and catch Colin’s eyes._ _

__“See something you like pretty boy?” Colin groaned, crawling forward, pressing his mouth to the small of Damian’s back. The youngest shuddered, as Colin’s hands reached up, thumbs pressing into the dimples at the base of his back as he kissed up the heavy scar along his spine. He felt Damian tremble, as he worked his way up- Dick’s hands leaving his ass so Colin could press flush against him, bite at the back of his neck._ _

__Damian sighed, eyes falling half shut. “Marks,” he breathed, and Colin knew it wasn’t a threat against them, but a plea _for them_. He smiled, closed his mouth against Damian’s neck, sucking hard as Dick did the same, both pressing him between them, causing him to tremble, to ache, as they bruised his skin._ _

__Colin knew he wouldn’t hide them, either. That when he went home, the family would talk. He knew everyone _assumed_ he and Damian were a thing- even if they hadn’t actually stated they were- but it was almost comical that they had no idea the true nature of the entire relationship._ _

__Funny, and terrifying- because Colin didn’t know what would happen when they _did_ find out._ _

__He pushed the thoughts from his head, licked at the bruise he’s just left, moving towards Dick’s side- stealing him for a kiss, right next to Damian’s ear, so he could _hear_ them._ _

__“Which of you is fucking me?” Damian breathed, as the kiss broke. Colin and Dick glanced at each other, and Dick grinned._ _

__“I think Colin should,” Dick offered, “Seems only fair, considering how I fucked him last night.” Colin flushed, and between them, Damian shuddered._ _

__“Without me?” he whined, but playfully so. His smile was proof enough that he was _happy_ for it. Dick laughed, kissed Damian quickly. “You have to make it up to me.”_ _

__“Oh? How?” Colin left the talking to Dick, had almost begrudgingly pulled away to grab the lube, was in the process of slicking his fingers up, when Damian answered,_ _

__“Let me suck you off while he does it.”_ _

__Colin groaned, louder than Dick even did, and Damian glanced back at him, smiling._ _

__“Do you like that idea?” Colin nodded, watched as Damian dropped down to his hands and knees, spreading his thighs, raising his ass- and _god_ Colin wondered if he was a demon, some sort of pure in incarnate with the way he made his blood hum in his veins. He moved forward on his knees, as Dick watched, and slid a finger into Damian. He moaned, pushing back, staring up with his jade eyes that Colin had memorized at Dick._ _

__Colin watched, as Damian reached up with one hand, held Dick’s cock as he kissed along it, dragged his lips and tongue in light, teasing strokes that had Dick sighing. Colin added a second finger- impatient, if he was honest- hadn’t been with Damian _and_ Dick in a while, in too long- watched as Damian’s body jostled forward with the thrust._ _

__“Colin,” he breathed, “are you impatient, beloved?” Colin leaned over him, curled his fingers and managed to just brush his prostate as he bit his shoulder._ _

__“You have no idea,” he breathed, glancing up at Dick. “I’ve missed the both fo you.”_ _

__Dick smiled down at them, reached his hands down to brush back through both boys’ hair. Damian turned, nuzzled his hand, and Colin kissed his fingertips, before pulling back, refocusing on the fingers he was working into Damian._ _

__“I’ve missed this as well,” Damian admitted- and Colin knew part of it was the sex, yes- it was for all of them. But there was more there, more to it- knew they had all missed the weird connection that sparked like hot static between them, the ease they fell into, around each other._ _

__Perhaps that’s why it had felt weird, at first, without Damian. Because really, without a one of them, they were incomplete. And Colin knew it was important that they function as various parts- and after the previous night with Dick, he was thinking they could, they could so _easily_ -_ _

__But _this_ , the three of them- it was how it was supposed to be._ _

__Colin added a third finger, as Damian finally sucked the head of Dick’s cock into his mouth. Colin smiled over the way Dick’s eyelids fluttered- knew exactly what Damian’s mouth felt like, the flutter of his tongue at the small bundle of nerves, how it was so obscene and so perfect, like a broken prayer._ _

__If he stopped to think about it, he might conclude his boyfriend had an oral fixation- but that would be the last thing any of them would complain about._ _

__“Dami, honey, are you ready?” Damian pulled off Dick’s cock as Colin spoke, moaning low, a quiet _yes_ , and Colin was pulling his fingers out as Damian stuffed his mouth again, sliding half way down Dick’s cock, using only his mouth now as both his hands gripped the sheets. Colin hesitated a moment, once he had his cock slick, simply watching the way Damian’s body moved ever so slightly, before he held the base of his cock with one hand, the other gripping Damian’s hip, as he eased against him, into him, slowly. Damian choked for a moment, a needy but _pleased_ sound as Colin slowly breached him, until he was fully inside him._ _

__Colin moved to grip his hips with both his hand, shoulder slumping as he let his head fall forward- didn’t move because Damian was so _tight_ , so _hot_ \- he was heaven and Colin wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this, to deserve experiencing this even _once_._ _

__Damian pulled off Dick’s cock, licked at the head in a way that had Dick growling as he watched, his pretty tongue darting out over his swollen lips as he stared up._ _

__“Colin, _Colin_.” Damian’s voice was almost broken, and he didn’t need to ask, didn’t need words. Colin knew, listened by pulling his hips back, easing back forward in gentle but deep thrusts that had Damian moaning, as Dick’s cock bumped his mouth._ _

__“You look so good little prince,” Dick whispered, and Colin groaned as Damian shuddered around him. “Can you get your mouth on me again?” Damian surged forward, had Dick half way in his mouth again, let Colin’s thrusts push him forward, over his length, sliding off as Colin would pull back, out of his body._ _

__Colin gasped, felt Damian’s body clench around him, dared to let a hand slide off his hip, down beneath him to grasp at his cock. Damian was so hard Colin’s eyes rolled, and he squeezed, felt Damian shudder, heard his muffled moan- watched as Dick’s eyes rolled._ _

__“C’mon Dami,” he breathed, “I’m right there, babybat.” Damian made another sound, tugging at the sheets as he swallowed Dick down deeper, as Colin fucked him _harder_ because he wanted Damian undone, wanted him to come _so badly_ -_ _

__Dick was first, groaning low from his chest, filling Damian’s mouth. Damian refused to pull off until Dick was going soft- but when he did his mouth fell open in a loud cry, as Colin fucked him _harder_ , squeezed his hip and stroked him. Dick was panting, looking at Damian’s blown eyes, swollen mouth, smiling to himself._ _

__“Colin wants you to come,” he whispered, “Don’t you, pretty boy?”_ _

__“So- hnn,” Colin broke off, nearly losing himself as Damian’s hips rolled back against his, “ _so badly_.” Dick slumped down, settling on the bed and reaching for Damian, holding his head up as he leaned down, kissed him, pushed his tongue into his mouth and licked himself from his tongue. Damian shuddered, and Colin pushed into him, hit every nerve at just the right angle, dragged his fist up his cock at the perfect time- and Damian was undone, crying into Dick’s mouth, clenching tightly around Colin as he came over his knuckles._ _

__Colin didn’t try to resist. Damian’s orgasm hadn’t even ended when he was tossing his head back, gasping as his hips jerked forward, then stilled._ _

__When Dick released Damian’s mouth, Colin watched him being to slump, to catch himself on his elbows. Dick steadied him, as Colin pulled out, falling back so he was settled in the pillows._ _

__He watched as Dick helped Damian up, turned him- and then Damian was pulling away, crawling up Colin and settling right against his chest happily. Colin wrapped his arms around him, kissed the top of his head, as Damian sighed, Dick settling on his other side. Colin glanced at him, and when Dick smiled, he felt his heart skipping a beat again. Dick leaned over, brushed his mouth against Colin’s, keeping that same smile._ _

__“Remember,” he whispered against his mouth- as Damian nuzzled his chest, settled his warm cheek over the perfect beat of Colin’s heart, “because you want it, Colin.”_ _

__This time, Colin smiled back- real and undeniable, as Dick slide an arm over Damian, found Colin’s hand and laced their fingers together._ _

__Maybe he could have a bit of hope, for once. Because in that moment, doubt was a silent friend of the past- dead and gone, buried for the moment._ _

__There was no room for such things in his chest, when he had the beats of Dick and Damian’s hearts, the sounds of their breaths, to fill him, every crack and hollow in his body- every space, until he was them, until he was the perfect mesh, the three of them a single thought in his bones._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone just love Colin and make sure he is okay.


End file.
